


Fugientibus-Part 15

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n loses the only person left.





	Fugientibus-Part 15

“Why am I here?”

The Professor ignored your question, walking around the office and into a small alcove, which was holding some sort of bowl.

You watched as he swirled the liquid around, staring into it as it glimmered, face blank, yet full of pain.

“Professor! Why did you bring me here?”

“I need you to do something for me, y/n. Something important”.

You scoffed, getting ready to leave, but he spoke before you could do anything.

“These people-they hate me, y/n. All of them. And rightfully so. I’ve betrayed. I’ve killed. I’ve hurt. I’ve done it all. But I need you to show them all something. Something that people need to see. I need you to do this one thing for me”.

You watched in silence as he put his wand to his temple, before pulling out a strand of silver from his head, bottling it up.

“W-what is that?”

The Professor grabbed your hand, placing the vial into it and holding them closed.

“Y/n, whatever you do, you need to give this to him. Give this to Harry”.

You stumbled with your words, trying to say something, but too confused to produce a cohesive sentence.

“Do you trust me, y/n?”

You thought for a moment, wondering what your answer would be.

Had this been a few days ago, you’d have said yes.

You trusted the Professor with your life.

He was the man you came to think of as a second father. The man who took you under his wing, treating you like his own child. The one who risked his life, all to help you.

But now-now he wasn’t who you thought he was. He was now the man who lied. The man who killed Professor Dumbledore. The man you had no idea what he was capable of.

Yet, he was still the same man you knew. He was still the one you came to love. Still the only man you fully trusted, despite what you knew he’d done.

“Y-yea”.

He smiled softly at you, letting your hand go and stepping back a little.

“I knew I could rely on you. You’re the only one I can trust. Something will happen, y/n. I won’t be here anymore. So, I need you to give this to Harry. Ok?”

You nodded, before shaking your head.

“W-what do you mean you won’t be here? I-is something going to happen? A-are you leaving?”

“That is not important. All I need is for you to stay safe. Don’t go anywhere. You will hear things. You will want to go out. But don’t. I need you to stay in this room. Do not leave. Is that understood?”

“What do you mean? What’s happening? What’s going on?”

“Y/n! Listen to me! I need you to stay in here. And once it’s safe, you leave. You leave and find Harry. You give him this. It’s vital that he gets this. But you only go when it’s safe. Ok?”

You searched his eyes for answers, but all you saw was his pleading, his desperation for you to do as he told.

So you nodded. It was best to trust him. You knew doing what he said would keep you safe.

He kissed your forehead softly, placing the vial on the desk and walking to the door.

“Make sure you stay in here, no matter what. No one will be able to come in. Do _not_ leave. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Professor”.

He smiled, staring at you for a few seconds, before leaving you alone in the room, unsure of what was happening and what to do.

But you knew it would be best to stay in here. Whatever would happen, you’d be safest in here.

You hoped.

You sat in the corner of the office, clutching your wand and the vial, trying to block out the sounds of screams and explosions.

You heard him. Heard Voldemort’s voice, demanding the students give him Harry.

You knew, this was it. This was the battle.

It was evident from the destruction you could hear, the shaking of the entire room around you.

But you didn’t dare move. The Professor had instructed you to stay and you knew you’d be safe if you listened to what he said.

It was hard though. To hear the screams and cries, even this high up. The sounds reached your ears, making you screw your eyes shut and clasp your hands over your ears, trying to block out the sound of death all around you.

You don’t know how long you sat there, before the door burst open.

You jumped, hiding behind the desk, listening to the panting, the footsteps and the frustrated groans.

“What am I looking for?”

You recognized the voice immediately, slowly peering over the desk and letting out a sigh of relief.

“Harry!”

You don’t know what came over you, but you found yourself running to him and taking him into a suffocating hug.

He stiffened in your arms, not used to this kind of affection, especially not from you.

You realized just how weird you were being, letting go of him and stuttering.

“Uh-s-sorry. I just…” you trailed off.

“It’s alright”.

You stood there, awkwardly looking at each other, before you remembered the vial in your hand.

“Oh, the Professor sent you, didn’t he?”

Harry nodded, pacing around the room, seemingly looking for something.

“He said there’s something for me here. Something that I need to see”.

You walked over to him, tapping his shoulder and holding the vial out.

“He told me to give this to you. Said it’s important”.

He took it, looking at the contents before walking to the little alcove, holding the bowl up and watching as it flew to the desk.

“W-what is that?”

“A Pensieve. It-it lets you relive memories. He gave me these, because he wanted me to see something”.

Harry poured the contents out into the water, not hesitating for a single moment, before plunging his face in.

You waited, watching as he just stood still, not coming up for breath for a few minutes, just staying in the water.

You had no idea what he was seeing, or why the Professor would’ve wanted Harry to see whatever it was.

But you had no idea what would happen if you interrupted, so you stayed silent, waiting a few minutes, before Harry lifted his head, a look of shock and realization on his face.

“What did you see?”

He said nothing, stumbling down the steps and sitting down, just looking at the ground.

“Harry?”

You were getting worried now, sitting beside him, hand on his shoulder.

“Harry. Are you ok?”

He looked up slowly at you, staring into your eyes.

“He was protecting me. This entire time, he was protecting me”.

“What do you mean?”

“This was his plan. All of it. Dumbledore dying. Taking over the school. Becoming a Death Eater again. It was all his plan, to help me defeat You-Know-Who. Snape-Snape was protecting me this entire time”.

You had no idea what he meant, but you finally knew you were right to trust him. The Professor had been the one protecting everyone.

But then you remembered what the Professor had said before leaving.

“Harry, where is he?”

“Who? Draco?”

You shook your head, already feeling a bubble of fear growing inside you.

“The Professor. Where is he?”

Harry looked at you softly, a sympathetic look on his face.

He knew how close you were to the Professor. Knew you were one of the very few people he truly cared about. And he didn’t want to tell you. He didn’t want to have to watch your heart break.

But there was nothing else he could do.

“Y/n…the Professor, he did everything he could to keep us safe. He did everything he could to help defeat You-Know-Who. But-I’m so sorry, y/n…”

His words became more mumbled, your ears ringing, the world around you blurring.

He couldn’t be. The Professor couldn’t be gone. He wouldn’t have left you.

You shook your head, not wanting to believe him.

“No. No! He wouldn’t just go. Not…no!”

But Harry’s eyes told you he wasn’t lying.

He was gone. The Professor was gone.

You were truly alone now.


End file.
